Misty's Love
by Silvain Star
Summary: A semisongfic. aaml. purely original


Misty's Love

By Misty W. Ketchum

silvainstaraol.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would put this in an episode. I do, however, own the character Angel. All other characters belong to the owners of Pokemon.

Chapter 1 The Concert

"I'm dedicating this one to my friend, Ash," the 20-year-old redhead on stage said. Her name is Misty Williams. "It's a song I heard on the radio a few days ago. It's called 'To Know the Unknown'

"How the universe began,

What the future holds,

Why do fools fall in love,

What happens to our souls,

Cause these are the stories

We hope to find.

Always reaching for a reason

Always searching for a sign.

To know the unknown

Doesn't mean that much to me

To know the unknown

Some secrets are just meant to be

Don't want all the answers

Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you.

So I don't need to know

The unknown.

Is there life on other planets,

What's the magic in a kiss,

What do dreams really mean,

What happens when you wish,

Everybody's wondered

Trying to understand,

Well, all the revelations

Are castles in the sand.

To know the unknown

Doesn't mean that much to me

To know the unknown

Some secrets are just meant to be

I don't need all the answers

Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you.

To know the unknown

Doesn't mean that much to me

To know the unknown

Some secrets are just meant to be

I don't need all the answers

Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you.

You don't have to tell me

Just write it away

Cause now that you've come back

There's nothing more to say

All I need to know

Is that you're here to stay

To know the unknown

Doesn't mean that much to me

To know the unknown

Some secrets are just meant to be

I don't need all the answers

Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

To know the unknown

Doesn't mean that much to me

To know the unknown

Some secrets are just meant to be

Don't want all the answers

Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you.

So I don't need to know

The unknown."

"Thank you, Misty!" the announcer said. "Ash…umm, last name?"

"Ketchum," Misty said.

"Ash Ketchum, if you're here, please come to the stage. You're the next person to choose who sings," the announcer said. Ash walked to the stage.

"H-hi, Misty," he said nervously.

"Hi, Ash," Misty said. _God, I love that boy._

"Um, what if I draw my own name?" Ash asked the announcer.

"You get to sing in the concert," the announcer said. Ash drew a name. "Our next 'Upcoming Talent' is… Ash Ketchum!" _What is this boy, psychic?_

"This song is dedicated to Misty Williams. It's called 'Your Song,' by Elton John. I heard it on the radio yesterday, and I thought of you, Misty. So, here goes.

"It's a little bit funny

This feeling inside

I'm not one of those

Who can easily hide

I don't have much money,

But, boy if I did,

I'd buy a big house where

We both could live.

If I was a sculptor

But then again, no,

Or a man who makes potions

In a traveling show.

I know it's not much,

But it's the best I can do.

My gift is my song and

This one's for you.

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

While you're in the world.

I sat on the roof

And kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses

Well they've got me quite cross.

But the sun's been quite kind

While I wrote this song

It's for people like you that

Keep it turned on.

So excuse me forgetting,

But these things I do,

You see I've forgotten

If they're green or they're blue,

Anyway, the thing is,

What I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes

I've ever seen.

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done,

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

While you're in the world."

"Thank you, Ash! I'll do the next drawing," the announcer said.

Ash walked off the stage, and over to Misty.

"Hi," Ash said.

"Hi," Misty said.

"You... uhh… you sing really well," Ash said.

"Um, thanks, so do you," Misty replied.

"Th-thanks," Ash said.

"Well, that was a conversation stopper," Brock said, walking over.

"Hi, Brock," Misty and Ash said together.

"No luck?" Ash asked him.

"Unless getting slapped counts as luck, nope," Brock said. Then a girl with golden hair walked up to Brock.

"Oh, God," Brock said.

"Hi, Brockie. Remember me?" she said

"Yeah, how could I forget? What was your name again? Angel, right?" Brock said. "The opposite of your personality."

"Brockie, that was mean," Angel said.

"Sorry," Brock said. "I was just telling the truth."

Ash and Misty pulled Brock aside.

"Brock, she likes you! Be nicer, it might be your best chance!" Misty said

"No way, Misty! She tortured me for years! She's evil, I swear it! Brock yelled.

"Brock, just give her a chance, you might find out you like her," Misty said.

"It won't work. I look at her and all I see is a torturer," Brock said.

"Just try clearing your mind. Don't think about the past. Live in the moment, if you have to," Ash said. "Now, go on."

_I never thought I'd be taking advice from Ash, but this might work,_ Brock thought. "Hi, Angel," Brock said.

"And the next 'Upcoming Talent' is… Brock Slate!" the announcer said. Everyone cheered, especially Angel.

"Wow. Brock was called up!" Ash said.

"Yeah. I wonder what he'll sing," Misty said.

"This is my favorite song ever. It's called, 'There Goes Another Love Song.' I don't know who wrote it, or the complete lyrics, but I'll sing what I know- the chorus. OK, here goes

"There goes another love song

Someone's singin' about me again.

There goes another love song.

Now I need more than a friend."

"Is that all?" the announcer asked.

"Yep," Brock replied.

"Wow. Brock's good. Almost as good as you, Ash," Misty said.

"Yup," Ash said.


End file.
